


Back to Me

by Rui_Shirohana_0318



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Disappearance, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shirohana_0318/pseuds/Rui_Shirohana_0318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>UNDER MAJOR RE-EDITING <b></b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Thank you to all the people who read this fic. Thank you to all who gave me kudos and comments. I' ve read all your comments and suggestions and have noted the errors and inconsistencies in the story. I've been wanting to re-edit this story for quite some time now but school and other things got in the way. If anyone has more comments and suggestions, please feel free to do so. It will be very helpful in improving my writing and story. Thank you very much!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Iwaoi Fans, for I have sinned.
> 
> Please forgive me if my work is not that good. This is my first work so....yeah.  
> I started reading fan fictions due to my obsession with Iwaoi so I summed up all my courage to make one. And, this is it.

Iwaizumi Tooru was sitting on the couch in the living room of their house, his left hand holding the remote while his right was stroking the ever growing bump on his tummy, he was watching a TV documentary about his most favorite topic "Aliens". He was sitting calmly, enjoying his vacation from work, when he suddenly heard the phone ring. 

"Aarrggh!! And it was getting to the good part, stupid phone!" 

Tooru complained. But he had no choice but to answer it. If his husband were here, he would've taken care of everything and just let Tooru relax. Tooru was the only one in their house since his husband, Hajime, had gone on a mountain trip with his colleagues. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back in 3 days." "Make sure you eat properly, OK?"  
Said Iwaizumi Hajime. Who was all dressed in his mountaineering outfit. 

"Can't you just stay here at home, with me?" Tooru asked his husband with worry in his eyes.

"You know that I've been looking forward to this trip right?" 

"But I'll feel so...no, we'll feel so lonely without you Hajime." Said Tooru while rubbing his baby bump.

*sigh*

"Tooru, I can't cancel now. My colleagues and I have been planning this trip for months. It'd be a waste if I don't join them. And Hanamaki's with me. Besides, it's only for 3 days"

Hajime sighed. His eyes trying to avoid looking at his mate's face. But his eyes kept on focusing on his mate's very pregnant belly. Now he's having second thoughts about his decision of going or not.

Hajime was a Doctor at a big hospital but every now and then he'd go hiking on mountains and take pictures of them to relieve stress. He was very fond of climbing, it started with trees when he was a child until he was introduced to mountain climbing by his father when he was in 5th grade. He liked the idea of taking pictures of landscapes, specially mountains. Overtime his fondness of mountains became a hobby. And he and his father would spend their vacations climbing different mountains. Sometimes his mother would join them but majority of the time it would be just the 2 of them.

"Guess I can't really stop you now. Since you've already packed everything." "Just be careful, OK?" 

Hajime quickly gave him a tender embrace. Gave him a sweet kiss and rubbed his belly.

"Baby, don't stress your Mommy too much, OK?" "Daddy will be back in a few days." Tooru was shocked when he felt the baby respond to Hajime's touch.

"Hajime, did you feel that" Said Tooru, with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I did. I guess he understood what I just said" Explained Hajime who couldn't stop smiling.

Tooru was about to say something when he heard a honk at the front of their house. It was his old high school classmate, Hanamaki and their colleagues waiting for him to get in their rented van.

"Your ride is here. Guess there's no turning back now." 

"I'll call you once we arrived at our destination. Take care of the house. If you feel something is wrong with you and the baby just call me and I'll come running back home." Said Hajime as he kissed his wife's lips before turning his back to head to the van.

"Come back safely, OK? Take wonderful pictures and memories!" 

"I will! I love you!" Said Hajime while heading inside the rented van.

"I love you too Iwa-chan!!"  
Said Tooru flashing a sweet smile while waving goodbye to his husband. He kept on waving to the van until it disappeared from his sight.

*sigh*  
"Guess it's just you and me for the weekend, Baby" sighed Tooru while rubbing his belly. 

"Don't worry, Mommy will take care of himself while Daddy is away. Mommy may be a bad cook but I'll do my best to satisfy our appetite and cook healthy foods for us." 

Said Tooru, but the worry in his eyes were still showing. Normally, Hajime would be the one in charge of the kitchen since Tooru almost always burns the food that he cooks. So Hajime forbade him from ever touching things in their kitchen. 

"Now, what should we eat for lunch? Asked Tooru while rubbing his belly. His days went on just fine until he heard that phone ring.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello"  
Said Tooru as he answered the phone.

"Tooru...it's me, Hanamaki." Said his long time friend.

"Hana-chan!! How's the trip going?" 

"I....I have something t-to tell you but...before that...I-I need you to clam down" said Hanamaki. His voice stuttering and sounding very nervous.

"Did something happen?" 

"It's about Iwaizumi" 

"What about, Hajime?" Asked Tooru again but with voice sounding quite nervous now

"Y-you see..t-there was a wildfire that happened last night. The 6 of us were caught in the middle of it while we were sleeping and the 4 of us managed to escape but Iwaizumi went back to save our friend who was left behind. We tried to go after him but the rangers who rescued us said that the fire was too big. And there was a storm coming so they sent a search and rescue team instead. It took them 9 hours to search for them. They found our friend but Iwaizumi on the other hand..."  
The other end of the line became silent.

"Tooru? Are you still there? Tooru??!! Answer me Too--"  
Hanamaki was suddenly cut out from the call.

Tooru couldn't believe what was happening. His knees felt weak and his legs suddenly gave out. 

"No...this can't be happening. No!! Iwa-chan....NOOOO!!" Tooru screamed. Tears started falling from his eyes. 

"Iwa-chan...No!!!! Why Him??!! Why now???!!! Hajime...HAJIME!!!!!!" Tooru sobbed when he suddenly felt his stomach churn. His cries were halted when he felt a great amount of pain coming from his stomach.

"It...hurts!! Iwa-cha...Hajime...somebody...help...me!!!"  
Tooru cried for help. But nobody heard him. He was alone in their house. He felt the pain getting worse. He suddenly felt something leaking below him..blood..blood was leaking from his body.

"Someone help me!!" Tooru cried for help. He was beginning to feel nauseous when suddenly. The door of their house flew open. 

"Haji-...Mom!! Dad!! Help me!!" Tooru cried for his parents when he realized it was them.

"Tooru!!! What happened???!!!!" His mother exclaimed.

"There's no time for that, honey. We need to get him to the hospital!!! Call an ambulance!!! His father screamed for her to make a call.

"It hurts so much!...please, help...me" cried Tooru, who was starting to pass out.

"We need to get him to the car!!" Screamed his mother.

"Tooru, hold on!! We'll take you to the hospital" said his father who quickly carried his son out of the house and into the back seat of their car.  
The hospital was 15-20 minutes away from his house. With the way his father was driving they'll probably reach it within 10 minutes. Tooru's mother was in the back seat with him supporting his head.

"You're going to be alright Tooru. Just hold on! We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. His mother explained. If his parents didn't come to visit him that day and didn't have a spare key, he would've...

"Mom.." cried Tooru

"Hajime is....Hajime is!!!...AAAAHHHHH!!!! IT HURTS!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! Tooru screamed in pain. His mother couldn't do anything but hold his hand while he was screaming in agony.  
When they had finally reached the hospital, Tooru was on the verge of passing out. His Dad quickly carried him while his mother called for a Doctor. When the nurses saw the situation, they quickly tended to him and took him to the Emergency Room.

"Nurse, Quick! He needs to be given an emergency delivery! Put him in the operating room! He's going on a premature labor. We need to remove the baby fast or both of them will die." Said the doctor. 

"Yes, sir!!" Said the nurses. As they hurried Tooru into the operating room.  
Tooru's vision was going blurry. Before he completely passed out, he collected all his remaining energy to call the one and only person he needed the most.

"Haji..Haji...me" Tooru tried to reach out but his voice wasn't enough for the people around him to hear. With his last bit of energy he called for him.

"Help...me..Hajime.." After calling his mate's name with his last bit of energy Tooru's vision started fade until everything turned blank.


	2. Unfair World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Sandaime J Soul Brothers while I was thinking of ideas so I made one of their songs as the title of this chapter.

It was a sunny afternoon when Iwaizumi Tooru finally woke up. His mind still in a daze. He felt like he had the worst nightmare. He was trying to piece together the events that happened until he slowly realized that it wasn't just a dream and his mind slowly came back to reality. A cruel and unfair reality where he lost the most important person in his life.

"Hajime.." tears started rolling from his eyes again. The news about his husband was so painful that his tears wouldn't stop. He gently reached for his stomach to calm himself when he realized that, there was nothing there anymore.

"Baby?"...he touched his stomach again to check if there was something or not. When he realized that his belly was now flat and that there was nothing inside anymore, he screamed.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"My baby!! My baby's gone!!! Why???!!!! Tooru's heart broke. 1st his husband was taken by fire, and now his baby, the only thing that he had a connection to Hajime, was taken too.

"God!! Why??!!!! Why must you take them from me???!!!! Give them back!!!!!!! Please!!! Tooru screamed his heart out. But his calls were unanswered. His heart was now broken to a million pieces.  
Tooru screamed at the top of his lungs. Why must the world be so unfair to him. He has never done anything worthy of being punished like this. And yet why? Of all the people in this world, why must he suffer the most?  
Tooru's cries were heard from the outside of his room. When his parents realized that he was now awake and heard his cries. They quickly came to calm him down.

"Tooru!!" His mother called him.

"My baby, please calm down." She pleaded while slowly holding him for a tight embrace.

"Shush now. Everything will be alright. Just calm down" his mother soothing him until he calmed down a little. She was gently stroking his hair when her husband said..

"Tooru. My, son. You have to stay strong. We know that you're going through a lot right now but, you have to live. For our sake and for the--"

"Baby?!" Tooru suddenly started crying again. He's now sobbing.

"Dear!!!! Will you just zip it for a moment. His mom hissed at her husband.

"My apologies, Honey"...said Tooru's dad.  
His dad felt really bad for saying those words too soon. He was about to leave the room when suddenly, the door had opened. It was his older sister.

"Tooru!!!". I'm so glad you finally woke up" said his sister who was worried sick.

"Sis.....I......WAAAAHHHH!!!!" Tooru cried louder. His sister had no choice but to just give him a tight embrace.

"Sis!! Why is the world so cruel to me???!!! 1st Hajime, and now my baby???!!!!! Why???!!!!" Tooru cried his heart out to his sister. 

"Tooru...I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything for you. Please, you have to stay strong. Alright? Please, just calm down for now. I have something important to tell you." His sister explained while stroking his hair. After a few minutes of silence, Tooru finally calmed down.

"Now, you have to be brave alright?" 

"We heard from Hajime-kun's parents that the rangers are still looking for him. But we haven't heard anything from them yet.

"Hajime..." Whispered Tooru. His eyes stared to water and his mind was filled with bad ideas. His parents felt that he was about to cry again when his sister suddenly said...

"I have good news for you" said his sister. Tooru was immediately stopped from his crying.

"What good news?"

"Your baby’s doing fine!" She exclaimed.

"Wha?! Where??!!! 

"He's in the NICU right now. Since he was born prematurely, he still needs to be in an incubator". She explained.

"He?!" Tooru asked.

"Yeah, your baby's a boy Tooru". She happily explained.

"I..I need to see him!!" Exclaimed Tooru as he hurriedly got up from his bed.

"Slow down, will you?! You were out for 2 days. You need to get your energy back first." Said his sister with worried eyes.

"No!! I need to see him right now!!" Screamed Tooru.

*sigh*  
"Alright! I'll take you to him. But only for a few minutes, OK?" Said his sister.

"Yes, only for a few minutes" said Tooru as he started heading to the door. His body was still feeling sluggish but the thought of seeing his baby gave him the energy to move his feet and start walking. He mustered all his strength just to be able to walk.

After a good 3-5 minutes, they're nearly at the NICU where his baby was. His sister said that they were lucky since Tooru's room was in the same floor as the baby's. When they reached the NICU, they were greeted by 2 familiar faces.

"Tooru!..." Said the woman who quickly gave him an embrace.

"Mom.." Said Tooru as tears started falling from his eyes.

"We're so glad that you're finally awake." Said the man who gently patted his head.

"Dad, Hajime is.." Cried Tooru.

"Hush now. They're doing their best to look for him." Said the man.

"But right now we have to be strong and hope that he's alright." Said the woman.

The people who held him were Iwaizumi Hajime's parents. They arrived shortly after Tooru's operation was done. They looked like they haven't slept for days but Tooru didn't bring up the topic. He had stopped crying but his parents in-law were still comforting him when a small figure caught his eye.

"Is that?!" Asked Tooru, eyes fixed on the tiny child inside an incubator on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Tooru." Said his mother in-law. 

"He's only 7 months but the doctors said that after a few weeks you'd be able to take him home." Explained his father in-law.  
Tooru was speechless. His eyes widened when he saw the small figure in front of him. He looked at his son with awe. 

"My baby.." Tooru whispered with tears rolling down his face. He was relieved to know that he's baby's alive and safe.

"You know, he looks like a mini you. Well..except for his nose, hair color and skin tone. He got those from my precious Hajime." Said his mother in-law while holding Tooru's hand.

"Have you thought of a name for him, Tooru?" Asked his sister.  
Upon hearing that question, Tooru remembered the day when he and Hajime were lying on their couch. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were watching a live concert being broadcasted on T.V. Tooru was lying his head on Hajime's lap while Hajime was rubbing his then 3 month old baby bump.

"Tooru, our baby's growing day by day. 

"Yeah, I feel heavier and heavier with the weeks passing by." Said Tooru.  
His hand slowly reaching his husband's. Hajime held his hand then kissed his wedding ring.

"Feels like it was yesterday when you gave me the best Christmas present" said Hajime. Leaning his head to give Tooru a peck.

"Say, Hajime..why don't we think of a name for our baby. After all, we're gonna know what its gender's gonna be tomorrow." 

"All right, but don't you wanna be surprised to know the baby's gender by the time it's born?"

"You wanna wait that long? But that's gonna take 6 more months, Hajime!" Asked Tooru who suddenly sat up from his position. His eyebrow raised as confusion run through his face at his husband's idea.

"What's the harm in waiting? After all, I'm sure that it's gonna be worth the wait." Hajime explained. A smug grin plastered on his face as he finds his wife's reaction very entertaining.

"But...*sigh*..fine if that's what you want. I'll ask the doctor to not reveal the baby's gender tomorrow." Tooru replied.

"So, what do you want for the baby's name?" Asked Tooru while slowly sitting down beside his husband.

"If it's a girl, maybe we should go with Reika. It means "beautiful flower". I'm sure she would be as beautiful as you." Said Hajime he kissed his wife's lips.

"Reika huh? I like it." Smiled Tooru. His cheeks blushing at his husband's sudden action.

"How about you? What if our baby turns out to be a boy? What should we call him?" Asked Hajime.  
Tooru thought long and hard before finally coming up with the perfect name for their baby.

"If we have a son. Let's name him Seiji. It means “honest ruler”. I'm sure he'll be a strong and responsible man like you."

"Seiji, huh? That's Perfect." Said Hajime as he embraced his wife tenderly. They spent that night cuddling on the couch holding each other lovingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tooru snapped back to reality. He looked at the 3 people staring at him. He immediately wiped his tears and flashed a sweet smile.

"Seiji" said Tooru.  
Hajime and I decided that that's what we'll name our baby if it turns out to be a boy.

" I see...Seiji huh? It suits him well. Said his father in-law.

"I'm sure he'll grow up brave and strong." Added his mother in-law.

"You picked the perfect name for him" said his sister.

"Thank you." Said Tooru. His eyes looking intently on his son.

"Be strong for him Tooru. I know you can overcome this obstacle. Just have faith in Hajime-kun. I know he'll come back to you." said his older sister who was gently patting him on the back.

"Thanks, sis. I really need it." His hand stroking his sister's letting her know that he's finally alright.

"Everything will be fine Tooru." Said his mother in-law.

"We'll be here for you." Added his father in-law.

Tooru was about to thank them when he was suddenly embraced tightly by these 3 people. He was overcome by emotion and tears suddenly fell from his eyes. Instead of sad tears, happy tears were now flowing from his eyes. He felt happier knowing that there are people who will support him.  
He felt like the weight in his chest was partially lifted. He was happy to know that his son was doing fine. But a part of him was still sad knowing that the most important person in his life was still missing. Even though he was still sad, he faked a smile to reassure them that he's gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all!!!!!!  
> *\\(^o^)/*


	3. Wait for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter!!   
> I'm sorry if this is short but this is a chapter for Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi Hajime was lying on his back, groaning in pain. He found himself waking up in the deeper part of a cave. 

“Hurts..” said Hajime while trying to get up. He was slowly supporting his right leg, which was injured when he fell in the cave.

“I need to find a way to get out of here, and fast.” Said Hajime with a determined look on his face. He examined the structure of the cave, and realized that he fell about 6 feet from where he entered it. He couldn’t imagine that he would be stuck in that kind of situation. He tried to recall all the events that took place before he woke up that day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Iwaizumi.” Asked Hanamaki.

“Oi..I mean..Tooru looks like he’s due any day soon. You sure it was a good idea to leave him at home?

“Actually, he didn’t want me to come. But I told him that we’ve been looking forward to this trip. Besides, he actually still has 7 more weeks to go before our baby is born.” Explained Hajime.

“You seem to be excited for your baby’s arrival. Are you expecting a boy or a girl?” Asked his colleague.

“We wanted to be surprised so I told him not to ask our doctor about it. And surprisingly he went with it. So until now, we still don’t know what the baby’s gender is.” Said Hajime who couldn’t contain his smile.

“Seems like our Daddy to be would rather stay with his wife that with us.” Said his colleague who was driving the van.

“Well…what do we expect. His baby’s coming soon. By the way, why did you insist on coming to this trip?” asked Hanamaki.

“The Mountain has a beautiful scenery that I’ve been looking forward to take pictures from. I wanna give those pictures as a gift for Tooru’s birthday. And I heard that there’s a sacred cave that is believed to grant wishes. So I want to search for it and make a wish there for Tooru to have a safe delivery. After all, male omegas are known to have a difficult and sometimes dangerous pregnancy.” 

“Wow..you must really love your wife so much that you’re willing to do all that just for him.” Said his colleague who was sitting at the back seat of the van.

“I do. Our relationship wouldn’t have lasted 7 years until I was finally able to propose to him. I’m just so happy that after 2 years of marriage, our little bundle of joy is going to join us soon.” Said Hajime. His cheeks blushing as he imagines Tooru holding their baby in his arms, smiling sweetly at him. 

“I feel so jealous of Tooru for having you as his mate. I wish Matsukawa was that loving and caring to me.” Hanamaki complained.

“Well, he’ll be yours and yours alone by the end of the year so you don’t have to be jealous of others anymore.” 

Just when Hanamaki was about to ask something, The driver stopped the van and said “We’re here fellas.” All of them immediately went out of the van and began getting their equipment. While the others were busy, Hajime snuck out to give his wife a call.

Tooru had just woken up from his afternoon nap when he heard his cell phone ring. He immediately answered when he saw who the caller was.

“Hello, Hajime?.” Tooru asked yawningly.

“Tooru, how was your sleep?” Hajime asked. He knew his wife would take an afternoon nap after he had eaten lunch.

“I feel fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Have you reached your destination? 

“Yeah, we’re just about ready to start our hike.” Said Hajime. I’ll call you once we reached the top or when we get to have a good signal to call.” Said Hajime.

“Be careful, Ok? I Love you!” said Tooru.

“I will. I need to go now. Talk to you soon, alright? I love you too, Bye” 

“Bye” 

And Hajime ended their conversation. The 1st and 2nd day of their hike went smoothly. They were able to reach the middle part of the mountain. When they reached their 2nd destination, they decided to call it a night and set up a camp. Everything was going smoothly, Hajime took pictures of the landscape and watched the sunset. All of them were tired so they immediately prepared for dinner then it was lights out once they finished. All of them were resting peacefully when suddenly, they were woken up by a burning smell. When they realized what was happening, all of them hurried out of their tents. They realized that they were caught in the middle of a forest fire. They immediately put on whatever they could grab and decided to run down to where they first came. 

Everyone was running frantically when 2 forest rangers, riding a jeep, came to their rescue. They were about to be boarded when they realized that they were missing 1 person. Before anyone could respond, Hajime immediately ran to the direction of where their friend could’ve been. Hanamaki and the others were about to join him when they were stopped by the rangers saying how risky it was and how more dangerous it will become since a thunderstorm was heading their way. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last memory he recalled was when he ran as fast as he can to locate his missing colleague. When he found him, he was lying unconscious. His foot was caught in a burning branch. Hajime quickly took action and helped his friend escape from the fire. He felt lucky that rain started pouring from the sky. He was carrying his friend in a piggyback style when he woke up.

“Iwaizumi?” 

“I’m glad that you’re finally awake. How does your leg feel.” Asked Hajime.

“It hurts a little but thank you for tending it.” Said his friend.

They were heading down the hill when it started raining harder. They couldn’t even see the path where they were supposed to go. 

“Why is this happening to us???!!!!!” asked his friend. Looking so scared of the situation they were in.

“Let’s just hurry down and get to safety.” Said Hajime. His eyes carefully examining the path right in front of him. 

They were drenched from the rain and could barely see their surroundings. Hajime decided that they have no choice but to run straight down. He was doing his best to run down the mountain when he heard a very eerie sound. When he turned his back, they were faced in a dire situation. They were caught in a landslide. He was now running for his life, his mind couldn’t even process what was happening. He was slowly running out of energy when he was suddenly caught by the surging waters. 

“Tooru…” said Hajime. He was slowly losing consciousness when he thought that if he dies now, he wouldn’t be able to see his baby being born. He wouldn’t be able to see him or her grow up. And he wouldn’t be with Tooru anymore. He would be leaving him…alone in this world. 

When he realized the things that he would miss, he mustered all his strength and proceeded to swim above the raging waters. He was thinking of ways on how to escape from this rushing flood when an opportunity came. He spotted a fallen tree and decided to grab its branches and elevate himself. When the right time came, he mustered all his strength. He swam to the direction of the tree, grabbed the branches and pushed himself up. He did his best to reach the trunk of the tree. Once he was out of danger, he spotted a cave and decided to run and take shelter from the storm. 

“We're finally safe”. Hajime thought to himself. He was happy that he was no longer in danger but when he realized that he forgot about his friend, he panicked. 

“Shit!!.....I lost him!!

Hajime was panicking now. He was walking back and forth, contemplating on what to do in the situation. He was walking continuously when his foot slipped on a rock, hit his head, and fainted. When he woke up, he was in the situation he was currently in.

“I need to get out of here. They’re probably searching for me.” Hajime thought to himself. He was re-examining the cave while thinking of a solution to get out. When he saw the perfect spot, he decided that all he had to do was climb it. He mustered all of his strength to get up and start moving.

“Wait for me, Tooru…” said Hajime. All the while ignoring the wound he has on the lower half of his body. The thought of reuniting with his beloved made him tolerate the pain. He promised himself that we would do anything it takes just so he would be able to come back to his home. Back to his soon to be born child, and back to his most beloved Tooru.


	4. Hopelessly Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Iwa-chan again with some Tooru. I plan on ending this story with 6-7 chapters because I kinda regret making it now. I don't know why I came up with this idea actually and I don't plan on hurting the hearts of iwaoi fans anymore.

Tooru was lying in his hospital bed. His mind, still in a daze. It had been exactly 4 days since Hajime went missing. The doctors said that he needed to stay in the hospital for 4 more days since he was still recovering from his premature delivery. His mind was occupied with Hajime and Seiji. The doctors said that Seiji was born healthy despite being born prematurely. 

“He’s doing fine. Premature babies are very vulnerable once they are born, so we have to monitor them closely in case something comes up.” Said Sugawara Koushi. Suga was the doctor who operated on Tooru. He was in Tooru’s room explaining the situation that he and Seiji had been in.

“He needs to be kept in the NICU for at least 10 more days depending on the status of his health in the upcoming week. So you have to wait until you’ll be able to take him home.”

“I see….But will I at least be able to hold him? Asked Tooru. He was relieved that he’s baby was safe but he was still worried about not being by his son’s side to care for him.

“Of course you can. You’re his mother after all.”

“But I advise you to take care of your body first so that you’d be given permission to visit him. We can’t risk exposing the baby in any harm.” Added Suga.

“Aren’t you glad that you’ll be able to hold Seiji?” asked his mom.

“That means you have to eat so that you can recover fast.” Added his dad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But we can’t just leave them there?!! What if they die??!” said one of their colleagues.

“But sir, we can’t risk losing more rescues. We’ll send a search and rescue team once we’ve reached our cabin.” Said the ranger.

Hanamaki wanted to reason with them more, but when he saw a lightning strike a tree nearby, he stood silent. The only logical thing he thought of doing was to call Tooru about what happened to Hajime.  
The rain had fallen when they reached the ranger’s cabin. But they were met with an unfortunate situation; the telephone line was cut due to the heavy rain. None of their calls were even reaching their families.

“What the hell??!!!!! It won’t even connect.” Said Hanamaki his face looking grim. The rangers have already sent a search and rescue team but they still had no luck in finding the 2 missing men.

“How the hell am I gonna explain the situation to Tooru.” When Hanamaki realized that he was the one who will bring the news, his face turned blue. How in the world was he going to explain to a pregnant omega that his husband went missing after he ran to save their friend who was left behind in a fire. And that they were also caught in a thunderstorm, which makes it harder to recue them. Adding the fact that it’s been 7 hours since they started searching for them.

"Why must something like this happen right now? Everything was going perfectly....Guess I really need to tell him about the situation."

Hanamaki had no choice but to wait until the phone signal was back. And find a good time to call Tooru. Once everything has calmed down and all line was back, he immediately called Tooru.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajime climed with all his might. His eyes focused on the corner of the wall he was climbing. He was so desperate to get out that he keeps on ignoring the pain he feels on the lower half of his body. He had slipped twice now and he was determined that he was going to get out before the sun sets.

"Just...a little...more!!" Hajime told himself. He was now inches away from getting out. He was reaching the end of the wall when his body suddenly flinched in pain. It seems his leg had been bleeding continuously.

"Aaarrggghhhhh!!!!!" He screamed. He was about to fall again but he quickly responded by holding on tightly to a rock. 

"I need to get home....back to him. That crybaby would be hopeless without me. I can't keep him waiting." Added Hajime.

With his remaining energy, he pushed himself upward and out of the cave. When he realized that he was now out of danger, he relaxed for a bit. He was basically crawling but still had the energy to find a shady tree where he could rest.

When he reached the tree, he rested his back against its trunk. He realized that he was slipping out of consciousness. 

"I can't go out like this." He thought to himself. His vision was getting blurry, when 2 figures suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Hey!! Are you alright? What happened?" Said one of the 2 figures.

"We need to help him!!" Said the other.  
Hajime wanted to reply but as soon as he opened his mouth, everything went blank. 

"Too..ru."

The only thing he was able to say was the name of the person he wanted to be with right now.....And just like that, Hajime collapsed on the ground. His body lying motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to relate the baby's case with mine since I was born prematurely. My mama said that I was the only healthy looking premature baby and only had to stay in the NICU for 10 days before they were able to take me home. So I plan on having the baby stay in the hospital for only 2 weeks.
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading!!! *\\(^o^)/*


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done procrastinating!!!! I had a hard time trying to complete this chapter since it's getting closer to the ending. I hope everyone will enjoy this.

Tooru was in the hospital. His eyes fixed on his little bundle of joy on the other side of the glass window. He wanted to get a small glimpse of Seiji before he was discharged from the hospital. When he heard that he was now cleared and was to be discharged that day, he immediately got up and dressed. He knew he was going to leave the hospital earlier than his son so he wanted to see him before he goes home.

"Seiji....Mommy needs to go home now. I promise I'll visit you first thing tomorrow. I'll visit you everyday until the doctors give me permission to finally take you home." Said Tooru. His eyes full of delight when he saw his son react to his voice. 

"Keep on fighting to be healthy. Mommy wil be waiting for the day when I can finally have you alone. We'll wait for you, me and your Da-....." Tooru became silent. It has been exactly 8 days since Hajime's disappearance. They got news that they were getting closer in finding his husband's location, but Tooru was still worried about him. 

He may look like he was doing fine but deep inside, he was growing sick with worry. He decided to hide his true feelings with his fake smiles. His parents and in-laws seem to be fooled by it but not his older sister.  
She knew full well that Tooru was just faking it but she didn't want to confront him. Seeing as how desperate he was in hiding his worries, she decided to just go with it.

"Tooru, it's time to go home." Called his mother in-law.

"Coming mom!! Seiji, mommy needs to go now. I'll be back tomorrow, ok? I love you!!" 

Tooru was surprised to see Seiji responding with a faint smile when he said I love you. After seeing it, he felt happier. 

Before arriving home, his family treated him to lunch. They ate hastily as they didn't want to tire Tooru out. It took them a good 45 minutes when they finally arrived at Tooru's house.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own? You know we can keep you company for as long as you want." Asked his mother and mother in-law.

"I'll be fine on my own, Moms. The bed in the hospital wasn't very comfortable for me, so I need a good night's rest." Said Tooru, flashing one of his signature fake smiles.

"I'll call you if anything happens." He added.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow, alright." Said his Dad, his hand gently patting Tooru's back.

"Make sure you don't wake up late or your Dad might leave you and just visit Seiji alone." Said his father in-law.

"Don't worry, Dads. I'll set up all of my alarms so that I can wake up on time. I might even set up the fire alarm too." Tooru said jokingly.

"Call us if you need something. I'll come running straight if I need to." Said his older sister.

"There's no need for that you know. Knowing that Seiji is doing fine is enough to give me energy to last a lifetime." Said Tooru, still faking a smile but his eyes were obviously turning glassy.

"Oh, Tooru...."

His mother said. Tooru didn't expect that he'll be in the middle of a group hug, his family was embracing him tightly. He just stood still not knowing what to do.  
He was about to cry again when he stopped himself.

"Thank you so much...I really needed that." 

When they heard him say that, they embraced him tightly than ever before.

Once his family was gone, Tooru got into the house. He slowly shut the door, fell on his knees and broke down. He let all of his emotions out. Now that he was alone he was able to show how he really felt.

"Hajime......I can't do this without you...I need you!" Tooru said while sobbing.

"Please.....come back to me."

Tears were still falling from his eyes when he got up from the floor. He decided to head to their bedroom and rest for a bit. Once he reached the bed, he grabbed Hajime's pillow and hugged it tightly. 

"Hajime..." Was Tooru's last word before crying himself to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tooru slept for the entire afternoon until the sun had already set. He was sleeping soundly when their phone suddenly rang.

"Wha??! Was all Tooru can say, his mind still in a daze. When he heard the phone rang for the 3rd time, he ran to the space between their kitchen and living room where the phone was. 

"Hello?"

"Ah...yes. Is this Iwaizumi Tooru? Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime's spouse?" Said the man from the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Iwaizumi Tooru." 

"I am officer Takagi, one of the rangers in charge of searching for your husband. I called to give you a very important information we acquired regarding your husband." 

"Is it a good one?" Asked Tooru. His face seemed to brighten up a little.

"Yes, it's a good one." Answered the ranger.

"Please tell me!!!!" Yelled Tooru. He was excited to hear that it was good news.

"I'm pleased to tell you that we have finally found your husband." Said the ranger.

"What???!!!! Really????!!!!!!" 

"I-Is he safe? Please tell me he's alive!" Yelled Tooru. 

"Yes...he is. He was found by 2 hikers sitting under a tree. The doctors who treated him said that he was lucky that he was rushed to a hospital before he ran out of blood."

"He seemed to have suffered a dislocated hip and a deep cut on his right thigh. The doctors said that he might've acquired those injuries by falling from a high place. The doctors already gave him blood transfusions and cooled down his fever to stabilize him."  
Explained the ranger.

"Whe-where is he?!!" Asked Tooru. He was happy to know that Hajime was alive but was still worried since he didn't know where his husband was confined.

"Please relax for a bit." Asked Officer Takagi.

"Mr. Iwaizumi will be transferred to a bigger hospital for his surgery. The hospital where he's currently confined in doesn't have the facilities to perform the surgery so he'll be transferred to the Kenko Inochi General Hospital and will be arriving there via helicopter by tomorrow morning." Explained the officer.

"Kenko Inochi??!!! But that's where Sei-...." Tooru became silent. 

He was still in disbelief about the news regarding Hajime, and now the officer is telling him that he will be transferred to the hospital where he works and where Seiji is being confined?!

"Can...can I see him tomorrow....before his surgery??!!!"

"Um.....we don't know. It depends on the doctor's decision because his surgery is very critical. But we definitely need you to come to the hospital tomorrow for some interviews and confirmation about Mr. Iwaizumi." Explained Officer Takagi.

"Y-yes!!! I'll definitely come." Said Tooru with tears now running down his face. He was now crying tears of joy and was flashing a genuine smile.

"May we also request that you bring his immediate family for the interview." Asked the officer.

"Ah...yes!!! I'll bring them with me tomorrow." Exclaimed Tooru.

"Very well. I will leave my number to you. Please call us when you've arrived at the hospital so that we can begin the interview immediately. We will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye and have a nice day."

"Thank you so much!!! Good bye!!!" 

After the phone conversation, Tooru ran to the living room. He picked up his bag that he left on the floor earlier and started rummaging through his things to get his phone. When he found his phone, he saw that he got 25 messages and 10 phone calls. All of it coming from his parents and in-laws, but majority were from his older sister. He was about to reply when his phone started to vibrate. His sister was calling.

"Hello?"

"Tooru!!!!!! What the hell were you doing until now???!!!!!!! You wouldn't reply to our texts nor answer our calls!!!!! We were so worried that we were thinking of driving back to your house and check up on you!" Yelled his sister.

"I-I was sleeping alright?! Can't I have some alone time? I was really tired so I took a nap."

"I didn't think I'd sleep for 7 hours though....." Mumbled Tooru.

"And here I thought you did something bad already. I'm glad to hear that you're doing fine." His sister let a sigh of relief upon hearing Tooru's explanation.

"Anyway, Tooru...did you get a call from a ranger a few minutes ago?"

"Ah.....yeah."

"S-sis.....he.....he's back!!!!" Cried Tooru.

"I know...mom got a call just now. Auntie also got a call before mom did." 

"I...." Tooru was at a lost for words. The thought of reuniting with Hajime was occupying his mind that he just couldn't compose a sentence to continue their conversation.

"Tooru, I told you he'd be back. You just needed to have faith in him.”

".........." Tooru still had nothing to say.

"Don't worry, all of us will come with you tomorrow for support. We also want to see Seiji before we get to finally see Hajime-kun."

"Everything is going to be fine, Tooru. Hajime-kun just needs to undergo surgery then after that, he will finally be back in your arms." Added his sister.

His sister knew that Tooru was still worried but she knows that all she has to do is ease Tooru's worries with positive thinking and words of encouragement. After hearing her words Tooru's worry did decrease and he felt a little bit happier knowing that Hajime will finally be able to come home. 

"Sis, thank you. If you weren't here I would've been a mess. I'm so lucky to have an older sister like you." Said Tooru while smiling from the other end of the line.

"No problem, you're my little brother after all. If those things happened to me I'm sure you'll probably do the same."

"I probably will." Added Tooru.

"Now, you need to get more rest if you want to wake up early tomorrow. If you can't fall asleep yet, just watch T.V. or pack your bag for tomorrow. But don't stay up late or Dad won't pick you up." 

"I know, I'll pack first, watch a movie after, then go to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Tooru. Sweet Dreams."

"Goodnight to you too, Sis."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

After their phone conversation, Tooru packed his bag, prepared his outfit for tomorrow, watched a movie, then went to sleep. Now that he knows that Hajime is alive, he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again guys!!!  
> Please give comments or suggestions about the story since I'm having a really hard time making chapter 6 and I'm lacking inspiration. 
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated!!  
> (^_−)−☆


	6. In your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru will finally be reunited with each other. Back into each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ending took me a month to finish!!! Thesis was killing me and we had a sh*t ton of school work to do but now that our Thesis is done and we're only waiting for defense, I was finally able to work on this story.

It was 7:00 am when Iwaizumi Tooru woke up. He woke up just in time to take a bath and get dressed. He had milk and toast for breakfast as he has zero talent in cooking and that was the only thing he can prepare without hurting himself or burning the kitchen. He was at the doorway putting his shoes on when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly got up, picked up his bag, and went out. Once he was out of the house, his family greeted him a good morning. 

“Good morning, Tooru! Are you ready?” asked his dad.

“Good morning!! Yes…I’m ready, Dad.” Said Tooru while getting into the car. His sister was in the back seat with him when he asked where his in-laws were.

“Where is Mom and Dad in-law?” asked Tooru while placing his bag beside him.

“They called me that they’ll be a little late since they had to go back to their house to get some of Hajime-kun’s documents.” explained his mom. 

“Oh….I see.” Tooru was feeling anxious now that they’re finally going to see Hajime. He was sweating and looked like he was about to pass out when his mother snapped him out.

“Tooru, I know you’re worried but remember that all of us are worried too, specially Hajime-kun’s parents. They’re the ones who are also suffering since Hajime-kun is their only son. I’m sorry if mom sounds rude but please, pull your self together and be strong not for us but for Hajime-kun’s parents. I know they need you by their side now more than ever.”

Upon hearing those words, Tooru realized that he has to be the support for his in-laws in this situation. He had forgotten that he wasn’t the only one who was struggling when Hajime disappeared and now that Hajime was now a few moments away from reuniting with them, he had to be the one to comfort and support them. He quickly composed himself and put on a brave face.

“I know what to do now, Mom. Thanks for making me realize it.” Said Tooru while flashing a genuine smile.

“I’m glad you did.” his mother stretched her hand from the front seat and gave him a pat in the head.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Tooru’s sister called his mother in-law to check on them. Tooru quickly got his phone and called Officer Takagi’s number to ask about their current location. When the ranger answered, he said that he is currently on the hospital’s rooftop waiting for his colleagues and the helicopter to arrive.

“It may take 30-40 minutes before it arrives though. But I’ll let you know once the helicopter has landed.” Said the ranger.

“Thank you very much!!” said Tooru before ending their conversation.

“Tooru, what did the ranger say?” asked his mother.

“He said that it’d take 30-40 minutes before Hajime arrives.” Answered Tooru.

"Then let's visit Seiji first, I want to tell him the good news!!" Tooru quickly ran to the entrance of the hospital and went straight to the NICU. Tooru was still catching his breath when he asked a nurse to see his son. After a while, the nurse came back with Seiji in his bassinet and quickly placed him near the glass window for Tooru to see.

"Seiji.....Mommy has wonderful news for you. Daddy's been found!!! He'll be here in half an hour for his surgery. After that we can finally be with him." Said Tooru, his smile radiating from his face.  
It took a while for his family to catch up to him. When they finally found him, they were stopped from their tracks. The sight of Tooru made them look like they were about to disturb a beautiful moment so they decided to leave him be for a while. 

"Mommy's still scared since Daddy might still be in danger. I'm scared that something might happen to him while he's being operated on. But Mommy has to be brave. I know the doctors will do their best to save Daddy." Tooru's eyes started to water but he didn't let his emotions get the best of him, especially when his son was staring intently at him.

"Don't worry Seiji, Mommy won't cry. I promised myself that I will be brave today." Tooru bit his upper lip to prevent tears from falling from his eyes.

"Give Mommy the strength to hold on, ok? I'll visit you again to let you know how Daddy is doing. For now, let's pray for you and Daddy's recovery. Keep fighting!! I love you!"

After Tooru was done talking to his son, his family joined him. Tooru's parents were fawning over their grandson when Hajime’s parents joined them. They stayed there for a while until Tooru received a call that Hajime has now arrived. They said goodbye to Seiji and went to the floor where the operating room was to see Hajime before he undergoes his surgery.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had already set when Hajime finally woke up. He didn't know where he was at the moment but upon examining his surroundings, he realized that he was in a hospital. He tried getting up to sit but was stopped with unbearable pain. 

"Mmrrgghh.." He silenty growled. The pain on the lower part of body was too much that he couldn't express how much it hurt so he just laid still on his bed. He was also feeling cold and was shivering when a nurse came to check-up on him.

"Ah!! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" Asked the nurse. She had a cute face and big brown eyes. She was small in stature but had a nice figure. Her hair was neatly kept in a side bun and was wearing pink scrubs. She immediately went to Hajime and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my!! You're burning hot!" The nurse exclaimed. Hajime wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I'll get some ice pack and some medicine to cool you down. I'll also go inform the doctor that you're finally awake so just wait for a few minutes, alright?." Hajime just nodded and as soon as he did the nurse quickly went out of the room and out of sight.

It took a good 5 minutes for the nurse to come back but as soon as she did, she got all the things that she needed and had the doctor with her just like what she told him. The doctor quickly went to Hajime's side and checked-up on him.

"Good to know that you're finally awake." Said the doctor.

"You're Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime aren't you?" Asked the doctor. Hajime answered with a nod.

"You've been out for almost 2 days now. We were worried that you might've gone into a coma but luckily you woke up." Added the doctor.

"Whe-where am I?" Was the question that Hajime had wanted to ask since waking up. The nurse had already finished putting the ice pack on his forehead when he asked the doctor.

"You're in a small hospital about 20 minutes away from the mountains. You were rushed here a few days ago. 2 mountaineers found you while they were climbing and decided to get you here. It was a good thing that they found you, otherwise you would've been dead by now. 

"My...my friends??!! Are they safe?"

"You mean the mountaineers that were caught in the forest fire? Yes, all of them are safe. One had a leg injury though but he's safe now. He was found by the rangers just in the nick of time." Explained the doctor.

"Thank goodness." 

Having learned that his friends were safe was a relief for Hajime. He felt happy knowing that all of them survived that incident. 

"Your fever is finally going down. I'll contact the rangers to help us in transferring you to a better hospital for your surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yes. You see, you dislocated your hip and had a deep wound on your thigh. We already treated your wound and stopped the bleeding but you need to have surgery to re-align your hipbone. It's very important to have that surgery so that you can recover fast and be able to walk again. We don't have a complete equipment to do that so we're transferring you to a bigger hospital by tomorrow morning. We just need to stabilize you and keep you safe in case something bad comes up.

"I-I see...so that's why my lower body's in so much pain. Have the rangers called my family about my whereabouts? Tooru is probably worried sick. 

"Oh God, Tooru!!!!" Hajime panicked. Tooru was pregnant with their first child and was due in 2 months. He went into panic mode almost immediately but the doctor patted his shoulder and said,

"Everything will be alright. You'll be reunited with your family tomorrow. I'll call the rangers in a few minutes to tell them to call your family so that they'll know where to see you once you've arrived at the hospital where your surgery will happen."

"Thank you." Was the only thing Hajime could say. He was still worried about Tooru's well being but reassured himself that he would finally be reunited with his beloved tomorrow. And as soon as morning came, Hajime was transferred from his room to the rooftop of the hospital.

“Good morning, I’m Officer Akiyama. I’m one of the rangers that will escort your transfer to Kenko Inochi General hospital.” Said the ranger who was the first one to greet him upon being carried to the helicopter.

“I-Iwaizumi Hajime…nice to meet you. Did you just say Kenko Inochi?” 

“Yes, it’s one of the best and nearest we could think of.”

“I see…” Hajime was a little shocked. He didn’t think that the hospital where he worked would be the place where he would be admitted.

“Are you ready to go back to your family?”

“Of course. I am.”

“Good.”

The helicopter already started and was midway in the air when Officer Akiyama said, “My partner already contacted them last night”. 

“Really??!! Ho-how’s my wife?”

“I’m not clear on the details but my partner said that he sounded fine.

“Oh…”

“Not to worry, I told him that I’d call once we arrived at the other hospital. Since your surgery had been delayed for a long time, we need to rush you immediately to prevent any more damage to your hip. You might get to see your family.” Said the Officer.

"But I also want to see them before I go under the knife". 

"It's not for me to decide but I'll see what I can do to." Told Officer Akiyama.

"Thank you. I'll finally be home. Just wait a little bit longer Tooru." Hajime told himself before falling into a nap."

An hour passed by when the officer waked Hajime up. They finally reached their destination.

"Did you get a nice nap? My partner called your family and told them that we're here. I told them to see us on the 4th floor where they can talk to you for a little before heading for surgery."

"Thanks." Said Hajime, finally he's only a few moments from seeing his family, from seeing Tooru.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha-Hajime!!" His mother gasped. She couldn't control her tears when she saw her only son being assisted by the rangers and nurses.  
She was a little more relieved that she finally saw that he was alive. 

"Mom, Dad. Everyone.."

"Hajime!!!!!" Cried Tooru as he raced to embrace Hajime. 

"I was so worried!!"

"I'm here. You don't need to worry." Said Hajime while patting his back.

"But you still need surgery"

"It's just a short one."

"But..." Tooru was about to tell Hajime that it's still a dangerous one was stopped by a man in scrubs.

"Excuse me, but we need to start operating on the patient now. Any more delay and we could endanger his life." Interrupted the doctor.

"I understand." Said Tooru, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Mrs. We're just gonna operate on him, stitch him up a bit and he'll be back by your side." Added the doctor.

"Please take care of him." 

"We will.”

“It'll be over before you know it." Assured Hajime.

"Just..just come back safely ok?"

"I will" said Hajime as they shared a short but sweet kiss. Hajime was then taken by the nurses a few seconds later. He waved his left arm a little to let them know that he'll be fine and that he'll see them shortly. With the closing of the door and the illumination of the red light, it signaled the start of Hajime's operation.

Tears started to fall from Tooru's face when he was patted on his soldier.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. He'll make it. You know how strong he is." Told his sister.

"I guess."

"Now come on, Officer Takagi said that he needs to interview us for more information about Hajime. He's in the waiting room interviewing Mom and Dad. We can wait for him there.” Added his sister.

"Ok"

The interview lasted about 30 minutes per person. The 1st ones to be interviewed were Tooru's parents, his sister, then him. And lastly, Hajime's parents. Tooru had been looking at the wall clock in the waiting room. Eyes fixed on the ticking hands of the clock. The interview went smoothly that none of them noticed that 2 hours had passed except for Tooru who had been eyeing every second that the clock had ticked. His sister was about to approach him when a nurse came to him and said,

“You are Mr. Iwaizumi’s Family, right?” Asked the nurse.

“Yes.” 

“He’s doing fine now. The operation was a success and he’s going to be transferred to his assigned room in just a few moments. ” The nurse added.

“Thank you so much!!”

It had taken Iwaizumi Hajime an hour and a half to wake up from his surgery. When he checked to see his surroundings, 4 people, looking happily at him, greeted him.

“Good afternoon sleepy head! Had a good nap?” Asked his Dad.

“D-dad. Yeah, I had a good nap.”

“That’s good to hear, sweetie.” Told his mother in-law.

“How are you feeling?” Asked his father in-law.

“A little sore in my lower half but I feel better.” Told Hajime.

“We were so worried. But now that you’re safe, I feel much more relieved.” Cried his Mom.

“I’m sorry if I worried you guys too much.”

“Well, unexpected thing happen sometimes.” Said his Dad

“We just can’t avoid those things.” Told his father in-law.

“But at least you got through it all. Added his Dad.

“Yeah. By the way, where’s Tooru and Nee-chan?” Asked Hajime.

“They went to the NICU to visit Seiji and tell him the big news.”

“Oh..wait. Did you just say NICU!? And Seiji!?”

“Yeah.” Replied the 2 men.

“Y-you mean Tooru had??!!”

“We-well…he went on premature labor when he got news from Hanamaki-kun about what happened.” Told his mother in-law.

Hajime let out a deep sigh. “So our 1st child is a boy. I didn’t even get to see him being born. Tooru must’ve gone through a lot.”

“Ho-how was he after he gave birth?”

“He was confined for a week due to the situation. Seiji was born at only 30 Weeks and had to be admitted to the NICU. Tooru wasn’t allowed to hold him until now but after the 14-week wait, Tooru will be able to bring Seiji home. But for now, our grandson still needs to be monitored by the nurses.” Told his Mother.

“I see. At least he’s safe now.” Just when Hajime was about to say something, Tooru and his sister showed up.

*gasp*  
“Ha-Hajime!!!! You’re finally awake!!!!!!” Yelled Tooru as he jumped to Hajime’s side, gave him a big warm hug and showered him with kisses.

“Nice to finally be with you, love.” Said Hajime while flashing a simple smile. He then kissed Tooru’s forehead, which overwhelmed Tooru who buried his face onto Hajime’s chest.

“Are you crying?” Asked Hajime.

“I just….W-welcome back.”

“I’m back.”

“Hey, come on now. Stop crying. Everything’s fine now.” Said Hajime as he wiped Tooru’s tears.

“I’m just so happy that you made it back…back to me.”

“I’m sorry I made you wait. I’m sorry I made you go through a lot of pain. I’m sor-“ Oikawa then cut Hajime’s sentence with his index finger.

“It’s alright. I have a lot of faith in you so I did my best to wait. And now that you’re back, all of my problems are now gone. I know I can go through whatever challenges life has in-store for us as long as I’m with you.” Said Tooru while kissing his husband’s lips. 

They share another big embrace when Tooru asked, “Do you wanna see pictures of our Baby?” He’s like a mini me but he has some of your features”

“Of course.” Answered Hajime.

 

They were happily gazing at Tooru’s phone when the doctor arrived.

“Ah you’re finally awake. Good to know that you’re whole family is here. I have good news. Even though he had a delayed surgery, his body seems to be healing quite fast. He’ll be out in 2 weeks. But we have to put you to physical therapy to have you start walking again which will take about 3 months so it means that you’ll be out of commission for a while Dr. Iwaizumi. I didn’t know you were a doctor until we went through your records.” Told the doctor.

“That’s good to hear. That means I can spend time with you and Seiji at home. Said Hajime.

“But we have to have helpers OK? Since Mrs. is a new mother I suggest that the whole family help you guys since it’s gonna be a long process of recovery.” Added the doctor.

Both of them nodded and said, “We understand.”

“Then that means we’re gonna stay in your house and get to take care of our grandson!!!” Yelled Tooru’s mother.

“You don’t have to worry about taking care of your son anymore, Tooru. We’ll take care of him.” Said his mother in-law.

“What?! No way!! I’m his mother!!” Tooru yelled in disbelief.

“We’re just kidding. We’ll take care of him and Hajime.” Added his mother.

“Wh-?!” Just when he was about to respond to his mother’s words, he was grabbed and kissed by Hajime.

“Don’t worry Tooru. I’ll let you take care of me.” Grinned Hajime.

“But Hajime, if they take care of Seiji then I won’t be able to bond with him. And besides, I don’t want to take care of a big baby like you.” Said Tooru.

“Wha?! Does that mean you won’t take care of me? Huh??!!!” Said Hajime while ruffling Tooru’s hair.

“A-alright Hajime!! Stop it!!! I’ll take care of you!!!” Replied Tooru.

“But we have to both take care of Seiji, Ok?” Said Tooru as he slowly got out of Hajime’s hold on him.

“Alright!! As long as we’re together.” Replied Hajime.

“Yeeeaayyyy!!!!!” Exclaimed Tooru.

“Heeeyyy!!!!! Don’t leave us out of it.” Shouted his sister.

“Oh, alright. But don’t monopolize my baby too much.” Tooru answered.

“We’ll try not to.” His parent, in-laws, and sister replied.

Hajime and Tooru share another sweet kiss. One that reassured them that they’re back into each other’s arms. Safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys!!! I'm sorry I made you guys wait. I'm still finishing the epilogue but I'll post it right after finishing it. And I'm still writing my The Beginning of Their Forever series which I plan on finishing after 5-6 chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for appreciating my very 1st work!!!!!  
> *\\(^o^)/*

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments or suggestions feel free to comment here or just message me at http://ruishirohana.tumblr.com since I am a tumblr trash and is constantly on my dashboard scrolling through who knows what. Tumblr mobile is the best one since my web version is sh*t because I don't know how to do HTML things.
> 
> That is all. Thank you for reading!


End file.
